Stay Sharp
Stay Sharp is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The objective is to clear all enemy targets, while avoiding all civilians, and reaching the end within a certain time limit. This level is very similar to the CQB test from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the Special Ops mission, "The Pit", from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. There is also a similar mission, "Charges Set", that uses the same course and setting, but includes the use of breaching charges and slow-motion sequences. Overview The level takes place in a training area with both stationary and moving enemy and civilian targets popping up. The player takes control of Derek "Frost" Westbrook. The player starts with an ACR 6.8 and a USP.45 (but can change weapons on the table at the beginning of the mission), and is tasked with charging through the level as fast as possible. Walkthrough A nearby table provides a selection of various weapons. The completion time determines how many stars are earned. Finish within 28 seconds for 3 stars, 40 seconds for 2 stars, and simply finish for 1 star. Sprint to the starting line and two targets will appear in front of the player. Take out the one in front first, then the second one on the right. Sprint up to the vehicles and take out the two targets in front (avoid the civies). Then jump over the sandbags, hitting the target on the right. Hit the targets in the windows in any order, and sprint inside. Knife the target inside, and sprint up the stairs. Shoot through the targets that appear (attempt to get two hits in one bullet). Hit the target on the left on the bridge, and then take out the dogs. As the player approaches the door, three targets will appear. Hit all of them and enter the door. Hit the four few targets in any order (avoid shooting Sandman and the civilian, otherwise the challenge will have to be restart). Weapon Loadout Gallery MW3 Stay Sharp AK-74u.png|Hidden AK-74u behind the spawning area. Grinch and Truck Stay Sharp MW3.png|Grinch and Truck. Trivia *Sandman is waiting at the end of the course, behind a desk, encircled with multiple targets. No matter how the player reacts, he will thank him for "not taking his head off."'' *Truck and Grinch are seen watching the player to the left when the mission begins and to the right before entering the last room. Shooting them will also cause a 'Friendly Fire' mission failure. *There is a picture of Shepherd in the room Sandman is in. It appears that three knives have been thrown at the picture. *In the truck at the beginning, there are an AK-74u and a USP .45 (they are also found in the same place in "Charges Set"). Upon picking one of these weapons up, Truck will say ''"Aah, someone brought their own toys to the party." *The starting USP. 45 with the Tactical Knife has a 1.2x zoom. *A teddy bear can be seen in a truck before the player has to clear the building. *A shooting range with a table with three melons can be found if the player goes left before starting the course. The melons can be destroyed. *It is possible to see an One Man Army Bag and a container with a Shadow Company logo in the last room. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels